Totally Unexpected
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Luke realizes he needs his family back and will go to any lengths to get them back. However Thalia's still weary about Luke. Will he do it? I can't tell you so you'll have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel. It takes place about five years later. It's about Luke trying to win Thalia back and his family. It's going to be really cute. If you guys thought Luke was cute before, he's even cuter in this one. So please let me know what you think of it! Enjoy! :D~ Bolts and Trees.**

Luke sighed and knocked on Thalia's door. She had, since their divorce, moved to a more reasonable house.

A shirtless Nico answered the door, "The kids are just about ready."

Luke nodded. Things were still rather awkward between him and Thalia. She still wouldn't look at him, Luke had another kid with his girlfriend (or so she claimed) and Thalia was still a single mother, her photography had taken off and she was now into that business. She had given up on music education.

Nico moved aside and allowed Luke to walk into the house. Luke could see Thalia standing outside Declan's room. She was still as beautiful as ever and Luke knew he screwed up. Her black hair was pulled back halfway, she wore a pair of jeans, her favorite band t-shirt, and her glasses.

"Do you have your toothbrush?" Thalia asked.

Declan nodded, "I have everything mama."

"Just checking bud." Thalia smiled and walked him down the hall towards Luke.

"Mama!" one of the girls called.

"Yes Claire!?" Thalia called as she ran down the hall. Luke couldn't help but smile.

Moments later Thalia was walking their twin daughters Mia and Claire down the hall. Claire looked more like Luke, but had several of Thalia's features, and Mia was Thalia's spitting image. Declan was Luke's spitting image.

"Give mommy hugs. I'll pick you guys up at four thirty next Sunday." Thalia smiled. She had changed the custody so Luke could see them more often than every other weekend.

One by one the kids hugged their mother and Thalia stood, "Why don't you guys go get in daddy's car? I have to talk to daddy."

The kids obeyed and ran off to the car. Luke looked at Thalia and sighed, "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. Claire has art lessons Monday and Wednesday at ten for an hour at the Youth Center. Declan has t-ball Tuesday, Thursday from five to five forty five, Saturdays are games at noon. Mia has theater Mondays and Wednesday at ten until eleven at the Youth Center as well." Thalia said handing him a neatly made schedule.

"Is that it?" Luke asked, he was on summer break. He had gotten injured and had more than enough money but he had become a high school baseball coach.

"I'll call you if I remember anything else. Oh, and if your girlfriend ever yells at my daughter ever again I will have her head on a steak." Thalia said, scarily serious.

"Mia was misbehaving." Luke sighed trying to defend Tatum.

Thalia shook her head, "I don't fucking care, if that bitch yells at my daughter, or any of my children, ever again there will be problems."

Luke sighed, "I'll make sure Tatum doesn't yell at them."

"Thank you." Thalia nodded. Thalia didn't like Tatum and vise versa. Honestly Luke would have kicked Tatum to the curb long before but then apparently she had become pregnant with Luke's kid who somehow ended up with dark hair. Neither Luke nor Tatum had dark hair.

"No problem." Luke nodded.

"Well I'll see you next Sunday." Thalia said before opening the door implying Luke should leave.

Luke walked out to the car where the kids were already buckled in and as he pulled out of the driveway he noticed Thalia and Nico in the window waving goodbye. Luke didn't like the fact that Nico was there, he was sure he and Thalia were screwing.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys eaten yet?" Luke asked.<p>

"Mommy said you were going to take us to breakfast." Declan shook his head. Declan was six and the girls were five. Luke couldn't believe that he and Thalia had been apart that long.

"Do you guys want IHOP?" Luke asked as they passed one.

The girls crinkled their noses, "We don't like IHOP."

"What about Denny's?" Luke asked.

The kids shrugged, "Mommy usually takes us to Leo and Calypso's for breakfast."

"Well is that where you want to go then?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" they all replied.

* * *

><p>Leo and Calypsos's was already packed with people but there was a booth just perfect for Luke and the kids. Leo greeted them from the counter, "Morning kids, daddy bring you this time?"<p>

"Yup." they grinned. Calypso walked over with the menus and gave the kids their favorite drinks; Mia liked chocolate milk, Declan liked strawberry milk, and Claire liked apple juice.

"Coffee for you?" Calypso asked.

"Please." Luke smiled.

"I'll bring that to you in a moment. Regular or decaf?" Calypso asked.

"Regular, black." Luke replied before picking up his menu.

"Daddy can I get the pancakes?" Claire asked.

Luke nodded, "What do you want, bacon or sausage?"

"Sausage and hashbrowns." claire replied.

"Declan what do you want?" Luke asked.

"I want the scrambled eggs with the bacon, and toast, and hashbrowns." Declan smiled. The boy ate like a horse but still managed to stay skinny. Luke had once witnessed him eat seven bowls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Ok, does your mother make you guys eat fruit?" Luke asked.

"She usually orders it on the side. She and Nico always know what we want." Claire smiled as she colored her kid's menu.

"Mia what do you want?" Luke asked.

"I want to omelette with ham, tomatoes, mushrooms, and pepper jack cheese." Mia shrugged.

"Is that on the kids' menu?" Luke asked.

"Mommy and I usually split it." Mia shook her head.

"Well if that's what you want I'll ask Calypso if she can make one just for you." Luke smiled.

"I want hashbrowns with it." Mia smiled.

Soon enough Calypso returned and their orders were placed. Luke prayed he hadn't started something for Thalia by letting Amelia get her own omelette. Their food arrived not even ten minutes later, "Enjoy."

Mia looked out the window sadly. Luke tapped her shoulder, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I miss mommy. We usually share breakfast." Mia said sadly. If there was one thing Luke had noticed about Mia was that she was very close with her mother. She had always been that way.

"Well, do you want me to order you something else?" Luke asked.

Mia shook her head and picked up her fork, "I'll eat it."

* * *

><p>Thalia sighed and looked at Nico who was lounging on the couch on the three season room, "Do you think I made the right choice letting Luke have them until Sunday?"<p>

Nico got up and walked into the kitchen where Thalia was drinking her coffee, "Thals, you've let him have the kids this long before and they've never come back broken."

"I know, it's just Mia tells me all about Tatum. I don't think I should let Luke see the kids if Tatum's going to be there." Thalia sighed.

Nico frowned, "What about Tatum?"

"She yelled a Mia last week because she wouldn't eat fish. Mia has never liked to eat fish." Thalia sighed, "She grounded her for three days from playing with the other kids."

"Luke let this happen?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded, "Apparently."

"Are you sure Mia's telling the truth?" Nico asked trying not to hit a nerve.

Thalia nodded, "Mia would never lie to me."

Nico grinned and scooped Thalia up before running out to the pool, "I think you need a swim."

He threw her in without warning and then jumped in afterwards. When they both surfaced Thalia splashed Nico in the face, "You're a jerk."

Nico chuckled and swam over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process, "You need to relax a bit."

"Maybe you're right." Thalia smiled.

* * *

><p>Luke dropped Claire and Mia off at their lessons and decided to take Declan grocery shopping with him, "So how was school this year?"<p>

"It was fun, I liked Kindergarten." Declan shrugged as he and Luke walked down the produce section.

"What's your favorite snack?" Luke asked. Declan thought for a moment.

"I like Goldfish or Doritos." Declan replied.

"What do your sisters like?" Luke asked as he grabbed some apples, oranges, bananas, tomatoes, and what ever other produce looked good.

"They like Goldfish or Sun Chips." Declan said as he helped Luke weigh a bag of peppers.

"What do you guys like to drink?" Luke asked, usually he knew what they liked but kids changed their favorite things like the weather.

"I like chocolate milk or Root Beer, and the girls like chocolate milk or Cherry 7 Up." Declan shrugged. Clearly Thalia didn't allow them to have caffeine yet so Luke decided that he best go by what Declan was telling him.

"What do you guys like for lunches?"

Declan smiled, "Nico usually makes us sandwiches called subs for lunch. They're really good."

Luke nodded, "Do you guys like burgers?"

"Mommy makes them for us with cheese." Declan smiled.

After they finished shopping they headed out to pick up Claire and Mia who were chatting with their friends and then Luke took them home for lunch. Tatum and Cynthia weren't home because they were visiting Tatum's parents two states away. So Luke was happy to just have his kids with him and not have to worry about Tatum and Cynthia. Luke doubted Cynthia was really his, he was convinced she was Tatum's ex's.

"Daddy can we go swimming?" Declan asked looking out at the pool.

"Sure, just get ready and let me put sunscreen on you guys." Luke nodded before going to change into his own bathing suit.

Mia and Claire came out in their Ariel and Elsa swimsuits, Declan had a pair of Mickey Mouse swim trunks on. Luke sprayed them with sunscreen and then told them that they could swim just as long as they didn't go into the deep end without him even though they all knew how to swim. Thalia had taught them.

Before long Luke was watching the kids swim from the grill, they had all told him they wanted cheese burgers.

* * *

><p>Thalia knocked on the door and waited for Luke to answer. When he finally did Thalia was a little taken aback considering he was in his swim trunks without a shirt on, his hair was wet, and he was ridiculously tan.<p>

"Oh, the kids were just finishing up in the pool. Do you mind waiting a couple minutes?" Luke asked as he gestured for Thalia to come in.

Thalia shook her head, "How did Declan's game go yesterday?"

"He hit the ball every time." Luke smiled.

"Good. How did the girls get along with Tatum and Cynthia?" Thalia asked.

"Tatum and Cynthia are visiting Tatum's parents." Luke replied. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief knowing Tatum hadn't been there to terrorize her children.

"Mommy!" the kids grinned and all ran towards Thalia.

"Hey guys. Say goodbye to daddy." Thalia said.

They all ran towards Luke, "Thanks for all the fun daddy!"

"You're welcome guys." Luke smiled and hugged them before they ran off to the car.

"Well sounds like they had a lot of fun." Thalia smiled.

Luke shrugged, "I guess it was the lack of Tatum.

He couldn't believe he had gotten a smile out of Thalia. It had been years since he had made her smile. She waved goodbye to Luke before closing the door and walking out to her mini van. The kids all smiled and waved goodbye to Luke from the windows. Luke waved back and at that moment he realized he needed Thalia back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'll try to update by tomorrow. It's going to be tough though considering I'm about to move. So I'll try to. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and I'm think about doing a Christmas story. Not quite sure yet. So enjoy and let me know how you all like it. Thank you!~ Bolts and Trees. **

* * *

><p>"I think we should take a vacation." Nico grinned. He and Thalia were up after the kids went to bed.<p>

Thalia giggled as he pulled her onto his lap, "Where to?"

"We could do three nights at the beach or something." Nico shrugged.

Thalia smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"So the ocean it is. Should we tell Percy and Annabeth?" Nico asked.

Thalia shook her head, "They're going camping with Percy's parents."

"So just us?" Nico asked.

Thalia thought for a moment, "I think we should invite Luke. I don't think it's fair that the kids do all this fun stuff with us and he never has anywhere to take them."

"Are you sure you want your ex husband there?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded, "We'll just stay in separate cabins."

"Do you want me to ask him for you?" Nico asked.

Thalia shook her head, "I can ask him."

Nico smiled at her before kissing her cheek. Thalia and Nico were an odd arrangement. She wasn't sure if they had feelings for one another but after she and Luke got divorced Nico had been there for her. It was almost as if they were married. Thalia missed Luke at times, she truly did, but she couldn't go through anything like that again.

* * *

><p>Mia and Claire sat on the living room floor watching Sophia the First. It was their favorite show, Declan was busying himself with other things considering he wasn't into princesses.<p>

Thalia walked into the room with Nico close behind, "Hey guys."

They all turned their heads and looked at her, "What mama?"

"Do you guys want to go on vacation to the ocean or do you want to go camping?" Thalia asked. She and Nico also found that camping would be a good idea.

The kids grinned, "Camping!"

"Do you guys want daddy to come with?" Thalia asked.

Once again the kids grinned, "Yes!"

"Well I'll see if he can make it." Thalia smiled.

"Are you going Nico?" Declan asked.

Nico nodded, "Of course I am buddy."

"Well why don't you guys go pack for camping. It's going to be kind of chilly." Thalia smiled and all of the kids ran off to go pack their bags.

She turned to Nico who wrapped his arms around her waist. How the hell was she going to manage a weekend with Luke? They hadn't had a conversation in years. The only time she talked to him was when they had to talk about the kids. She hadn't really talked to him for ages. Nico kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"You'll make it through this." Nico whispered.

Thalia sighed, "What if Tatum demands to come?"

"Don't worry about her. Just focus on your kids." Nico smiled. Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Nico gladly returned it.

* * *

><p>Luke answered his phone expecting it to be Tatum, "Hello?"<p>

"Luke?" it was Thalia. God it was good to hear her voice.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

Thalia hesitated for a moment, "Nico and I are taking the kids camping this weekend, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with. You can bring Tatum and Cynthia if you'd like. The kids would love it if you joined us."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I'll be there and I can bring Cynthia, but Tatum won't be joining us." Luke replied.

"Why?" Thalia was a little shocked.

Luke laughed, "She's in Paris for a month."

"Well we're doing cabins, do you want me to reserve one for you?" Thalia asked.

"Sure, if you can." Luke replied.

"The kids will be happy." Thalia added.

"I'll see you?"

"Friday." Thalia replied before hanging up. Luke wasn't completely thrilled by the fact that his ex wife, whom he still had feelings for, was going to be next door to him in a cabin for four nights with her new boyfriend or whatever Nico was. Luke on the other hand was going to have Cynthia with him. Cynthia was a sweet girl, it was just Tatum drove Luke nuts when it came to Cynthia playing with his kids.

"Daddy." Cynthia smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"What sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Do you like camping?" Luke asked her.

Cynthia shrugged, "Mommy never lets me go because she doesn't like the outside."

Luke laughed, "Well we're going camping with Claire, Mia, and Declan."

Cynthia's face lit up, "When?"

"Friday." Luke smiled.

"In a tent?" Cynthia asked.

"No in a cabin." Luke replied.

"Are we going to make s'mores?" she asked.

Luke nodded, "Of course, s'mores are a camping staple."

"This is going to be fun." Cynthia smiled.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Nico packed the mini van for the hour long trip to the campsite. The kids were all excited because the place they picked had tons of things to do for the kids including water parks, pools, shopping, crafts, parks, nature trails. It was going to be a fun weekend. Luke had promised to meet them there with Cynthia.<p>

She made sure that all the food was packed and all of the bags were packed along with camping chairs for each of the kids and her and Nico and a couple extra for Luke and Cynthia.

"Are we ready?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded, "I'm pretty sure we have everything. Let's try to beat this rain."

"I'd hate to unpack in the rain." Nico agreed.

* * *

><p>Luke was already at the campsite, their cabin sat right next to Thalia's. Cynthia was really excited to see the kids. She liked them despite the fact her mother felt like they were demons sent from hell to torture her.<p>

"Are we going to have a sleepover?" Cynthia asked. She was brushing her doll, Emily's, hair. Emily was all dressed and ready to go camping, she even brought her own camping gear.

"I think we could arrange that." Luke smiled as he pulled Cynthia's bag out of the trunk of his SUV.

"Are we going to go swimming?"

"Later, after this rain passes through." Luke said. The sky had gotten pretty dark in a matter of a few hours that it concerned Luke. However since they had cabins they really didn't have to worry about flooding.

"Is Thalia going to be nice to me?" Cynthia asked.

That question threw Luke aback. Thalia wasn't like Tatum, she would love a kid no matter how bitchy their parent was. So Luke answered honestly, "Of course she'll be nice to you. Thalia loves kids."

Cynthia smiled, "Do you think she'll let me play with the kids?"

"Of course." Luke nodded.

* * *

><p>Thalia and the kids arrived about twenty minutes later and quickly unpacked just in time before the rain started. The kids claimed their spaces, which happened to be the loft so Thalia and Nico took the bedroom.<p>

Before long there was a knock on the cabin door and Luke walked in. Thalia smiled because she was actually happy Cynthia had come with.

"Hi Cynthia." Thalia smiled, "Are you guys hungry. We're about to start lunch."

"What's for lunch?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Well Nico's going to make subs and there's a bunch of fruit and snacks to have with them." Thalia smiled.

"Sounds yummy." Cynthia smiled. That's when the kids all came down from the loft. Soon enough the kids were all playing Go Fish and Thalia, Nico, and Luke set to making lunch.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Thalia asked.

"Cynthia can." the kids replied.

After the kids created their subs the adults made their own lunches and it was decided that charades would be played next.

* * *

><p>Later that night Thalia and Nico sat out on the porch playing cards together when Nico decided he was going to go pick up some wine because neither of them had packed any so they decided to pick some up when they got there.<p>

"I'll be right back. Where are the keys?" Nico asked before kissing Thalia on the cheek.

"In the cabin on the table." Thalia replied.

Nico fetched the keys and gave Thalia one more goodbye peck on the cheek before going to get some wine. Thalia preferred he did it now when he was sober rather than tomorrow when he had a few beers.

Thalia looked up at the stars with the radio playing softly in the background. She heard Luke's cabin door open and he walked out. Thalia decided that the nice thing to do would be to call him over, "Luke!"

Luke started towards Thalia's cabin, "Hey. The kids are all sleeping."

Thalia smiled, "Thanks for taking them tonight."

"It was no problem." Luke smiled.

"The stars are pretty." Thalia smiled, looking up at the sky.

"They're bright." Luke nodded in agreement. Then suddenly the whole mood changed. The song on the radio changed to their song, the song they danced to at their wedding.

"I haven't heard this song in ages." Thalia smiled. Luke had always claimed that Yellow by Coldplay was their song.

Luke decided to take a risk, "Care to dance?"

Thalia smiled, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive." Luke smiled. Thalia accepted his outstretched hand and before she knew it they were twirling around in the grass like they had on their wedding night.

Luke was in heaven. He had been dying to hold Thalia close like this for ages. She still smelled like vanilla and Poison by Dior. It was her favorite perfume even in she didn't wear it every day.

* * *

><p>Declan peeked out the window, he couldn't sleep. The girls were all sleeping, but he just couldn't sleep. He wanted his mom and dad to get back together. It had been something he prayed for. He had seen all the pictures of them together in baby albums of he and his sisters. They always looked so happy together. Declan knew his mom still had loved his dad, he could feel it.<p>

Now he was watching them dance together in the moonlight. Maybe his parents could still get back together. Declan liked Nico and all but only as an uncle. He didn't want Nico to be his new father and he was scared that was going to happen one day. He had seen Nico and his mom kiss and hug even though they thought he wasn't looking.

Kids at school used to make fun of Declan because he didn't have both parents. Declan didn't like being teased because his mom and his dad weren't together. He just wanted them to get together. Even though he was six he still knew enough.

"Declan?" it was Claire.

"What?" Declan asked, he was still looking out the window at his parents.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked sleepily.

"Watching mom and dad." Declan replied.

"You mean mom and Nico?" she asked curiously before crawling towards the window.

Declan shook his head and pointed to their parents, "No I mean mom and dad."

Claire grinned, "They're dancing."

After a second Mia crawled over between Declan and Claire, "What's going on?"

"Mom and dad are dancing together." Declan grinned.

"Do you think they're going to get married again?" Mia asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Declan shrugged, "I don't know."

After a few moments of watching them Thalia and Luke broke apart and Thalia disappeared into her own cabin. Luke started to walk back towards their cabin and the kids scrambled to get back into their sleeping bags before their father discovered they were awake. They wanted their parents to get back together. They knew their mom and dad still loved each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is the end of the first part. The second part the kids will be teenagers. It'll focus primarily on the kids and it's going to be really cute. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks to all of you who read it. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think!~ Bolts and Trees.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if it progress a little quickly here.**

* * *

><p>Luke was playing Mario Kart with Cynthia. He couldn't stop thinking about how he danced with Thalia. He missed Thalia, he really did miss Thalia, he knew that there were two things standing in his way. One being Tatum the other being Nico.<p>

"Daddy are you ok?" Cynthia asked. She was kicking his butt pretty badly on Rainbow Road.

Luke nodded, "I'm fine sweetie. Do you want to go to the aquarium?"

"Can Claire, Mia, and Declan come?" Cynthia asked.

Luke thought for a moment, "Maybe. I'll have to call their mom."

"Well call her." Cynthia grinned, "Thalia will let them."

Luke chuckled and ruffled Cynthia's hair, "Ok, just for you kid."

Luke dialed Thalia's number, "Luke? Is something wrong?"

The concern in Thalia's voice made Luke's heart ache, "Um no. I was wondering if I could pick up the kids for a day at the aquarium. I'd have them back before dinner."

Thalia was quiet for a moment, "You don't have to have them back until eight. I have something to do today."

"Ok, I'll pick them up in half an hour." Luke said.

"Sounds like a plan." Thalia said before she said goodbye and hung up.

Luke had been hoping that Thalia would join him but he knew she didn't really go anywhere without Nico. He got Cynthia ready and then made sure he looked good, settling for a pair of jeans and Thalia's favorite shirt, a light blue v-neck t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Luke knocked on Thalia's door and was slightly disappointed when a shirtless Nico answered once again. Luke wondered why whenever he knocked on the door a shirtless Nico would answer.<p>

"Oh, the kids aren't quite ready." Nico nodded.

"It's cool." Luke shrugged. He caught a glimpse of Thalia. She looked like she was getting ready for something.

"We're glad you called, we were going to call a babysitter." Nico smiled.

Luke shrugged, "You guys can always call me."

"Thalia wasn't sure if Tatum was back yet." Nico shrugged, "We're meeting my mother and sister for the day."

Luke internally cringed, "Sounds like fun."

"They've been dying to meet Thalia." Nico nodded.

Finally Thalia appeared at the door. She wore a gorgeous powder blue and white stripped sundress with a pair of matching flats, "The kids are excited."

"Good." Luke nodded.

"Well I'm going to round them up, just wait right here." she smiled before running off down the hall.

Nico looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "Isn't that the shirt Thalia got you for Christmas years ago?"

Luke nodded, "It still fits."

Nico nodded but stayed silent. Finally Thalia returned with the kids. They all grinned and hugged Luke before running out to the car after saying goodbye to their mother and Nico. Thalia smiled, "Have fun Luke."

"You two have fun too." Luke nodded. He tried to hide the disappointment. Thalia smiled and waved before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Look, my mother isn't going to judge you because you were divorced." Nico chuckled. They were walking down the sidewalk towards the cafe where Maria had asked to meet.<p>

"I have three kids." Thalia sighed.

"My mom loves kids." Nico shrugged, placing his hand on the small of Thalia's back.

Thalia laughed and wrapped her arms around Nico's waist. Nico had finally sat her down and asked her to meet his mother and sister.

"Kids that aren't yours?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded, "My mother isn't judgmental. Just as long as you're perfect for me, she'll be ok. I'm going to let you in on a secret."

"What would that be?" Thalia asked.

Nico whispered in her ear, "You're not going to have a problem with her because I already know you're perfect for me."

Thalia smiled and stopped Nico in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss him. Nico gladly obliged and kissed her back. Thalia and Nico hadn't told the kids about their relationship but Thalia knew they suspected something. However, ever since they went camping Declan and the twins had really distanced themselves from Nico.

"You're going to love my mother and she's going to love you." Nico grinned and kissed her once more before they continued towards the cafe.

* * *

><p>Luke brought the kids back from the aquarium around eight. They were all sleeping in the back seat so Luke had to go knock on the door before carrying them inside.<p>

Thalia answered, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was curled and pinned back in a vintage style that matched her dress, her lips were bright red, and she wore a strand of pearls around her neck.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Thalia asked.

"Sleeping. Do you mind helping?" Luke asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Do you want to stay for awhile?"

Luke looked at her, "Sure. Where's Nico?"

"He's visiting with his mother before she goes back to Italy." Thalia smiled. Something was off about Thalia's behavior. Luke could tell by the way she was wringing the dish towel in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded, "Yes. Let's go get the kids. You can bring Cynthia in and put her in one of the girls' beds. Claire and Mia can share a bed."

After all the kids were brought into the house Thalia invited Luke into the kitchen. Luke had to admit she had a nice kitchen. Thalia had always loved cooking and she spent a lot of her time in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Thalia asked, "I was just about to make some pizza or something."

"Sure." Luke nodded.

"Pepperoni and mushroom?" Thalia asked.

"Hasn't changed." Luke smiled, "Do you need any help?"

"Um if you want to grate cheese." Thalia shrugged. Luke missed cooking with Thalia, it was something they used to do all the time.

The pizza was in the oven and Thalia grabbed a bottle of wine, "Do you want some?"

Luke nodded, "Sure."

Thalia poured him some and then poured herself some before taking a seat on the stool next to Luke, "So how are things with Tatum?"

"I think I want out. I'll take care of Cynthia but I want out." Luke answered.

Thalia looked shocked for a moment and then sympathetic, "Why?"

"She's a bitch." Luke answered truthfully, "How are things with Nico?"

Thalia sighed, "I was supposed to go meet his mom and sister today and skipped out before they showed up. Nico says he understands but I don't think he does. I just don't want things to end like last time."

"Last time?" Luke asked.

"Like you and me. I don't want it to end like that. I can't go through another failed relationship." Thalia shook her head.

Luke was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, you know."

"Then why did you cheat? I've been trying to answer the question myself for five years." Thalia asked, there were tears in her blue eyes.

Luke sighed and turned towards Thalia, "I didn't know what I had until it was all gone."

Thalia sighed, "Luke."

"Just hear me out. If I had the chance to go back and change everything I would. I was the one who screwed up. However I can't ever take back what I did and I know you'll never trust me again. Nico wouldn't dare do what I did." Luke said sincerely, his blue eyes burned into Thalia's.

Thalia was quiet for a second, "We really messed up didn't we?"

Luke sighed and grabbed her hand, "We did."

* * *

><p>The next morning Nico arrived home and walked straight back to Thalia's room where she was lying awake. Nico slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Thalia before kissing her softly, "I'm not mad at you."<p>

Thalia sighed and rested her head on his chest, "I know you're not, you should be."

"Why?" Nico asked.

Thalia sighed, "I didn't keep my promise."

Nico chuckled softly, "I'm not going to hold that against you. You're still healing, however my mother would love to come meet the kids and cook lunch."

Thalia smiled, "Sounds doable."

* * *

><p>Tatum returned from Paris that morning. Cynthia was sitting on her stool eating her breakfast when Tatum came in completely smashed. This was an everyday occurrence. She did this often and Cynthia was by far too young to see this.<p>

"Tatum go to bed." Luke sighed.

The blonde glared at him, "Don't talk to me. Where were you, with you ex the whole month?"

Cynthia looked like she was going to cry. Luke tried to shield Cynthia from her mother's true nature but today was apparently the day she was going to find out, "Cynthia why don't you got to your room and get changed?"

Tatum grabbed Cynthia's arm as she tried to run off, "Don't you tell my daughter what to do, you're not even her father."

Cynthia's face fell, "He's not?"

"Cynthia don't listen to her, she's not ok right now." Luke said. Cynthia's face was causing him to choke up.

"No he's not." Tatum sighed.

"Tatum you need to leave, this is my house, you need to go." Luke sighed prying Cynthia away from Tatum's tight grip. Luke could see the crescent shaped marks Tatum's nails were leaving in Cynthia's soft skin. Doing this earned him a few slaps to the face and a couple kicks to the shin.

Cynthia tore off towards her room and Tatum turned towards Luke like a bat out of Hell, "You can't handle my daughter like yours. She's Joel's and we all know that."

"You need to leave." Luke said calmly opening the door, "And I'm calling your mother to come get Cynthia."

Tatum threw something at him before storming out the front door. Cynthia was peeking out from the hallway. Luke walked over to her and held out his arms after locking the door with the deadbolt so Tatum couldn't come back in.

"What did she mean you're not my daddy?" Cynthia asked, she was only five and she didn't need all of this dumped on her in one morning but Luke knew he'd have to clean up the mess Tatum left.

"I cheated on Thalia with your mother and then she told me she was pregnant with my child. That was the final straw in Thalia and mine's marriage. Then you came along and we all kind of figured that you weren't mine but I promised to raise you like my own. I don't even think your real father knows you exist. I'm sure he'd love to know though." Luke explained.

Cynthia looked at him with big dark eyes, "You really think he would."

Luke nodded, "I think you should stay with your grandma for awhile."

"I would like that." Cynthia nodded.

About twenty minutes later Tatum's mother arrived full of apologies and she took Cynthia while Luke reported Tatum to CPS. He couldn't stand to see Cynthia in her care, he didn't want Cynthia to live a life like that.

* * *

><p>Thalia came to drop the kids off a month later for their week with Luke. Luke answered the door and Thalia frowned, "Where's Tatum? The kids said she was on vacation."<p>

"I kicked her out." Luke shrugged.

Thalia's eyes widened, "Cynthia too?"

Luke shook his head, "I sent her to her grandmother's and now she's reunited with her real father Joel who's extremely happy."

Thalia didn't say anything else because by that time the kids were all running in. They all went off to do their own thing and Luke invited Thalia in for lunch. For some reason, completely foreign to Luke, she decided to stay for lunch. The kids were all playing in their room so Thalia decided to finish her conversation with Luke.

"Cynthia wasn't yours?" Thalia asked.

Luke shook his head, "I couldn't let her stay with Tatum. She was a drunk."

Thalia's face fell. She knew what it was like to be raised by an alcoholic, "That was nice of you."

"I couldn't let the her grow up in that kind of environment. Tatum's currently in rehab and Cynthia is currently in the custody of her father." Luke shrugged, "What about you and Nico?"

Thalia sighed, "We decided that it was better we stayed friends."

This shocked Luke, "You're kidding?"

Thalia shook her head, "No. We talked about it and I realized something."

Luke looked at her, "What would that be?"

"I'm still in love with my ex husband." she replied.

Luke's heart felt like it was going to flutter out of his chest. Before he could register what was going on he smashed his lips to Thalia's. He had waited five years for this moment. He needed Thalia in his life but he knew he'd have to prove to her that he had changed.

Luke pulled away from her, "Wait right here."

He ran back to his bedroom where he kept a small Tiffany blue ring box and then returned to the kitchen. Thalia's hand flew to her mouth when she saw it, "You kept it?"

"Of course I did," Luke replied before getting down on one knee, "Thalia Grace will you marry me a second time and I promise I won't screw up this time."

Thalia smiled there were tears in her eyes, "Yes!"

Luke slipped the ring onto her finger before attacking her with kisses. She was his again, they were going to get married a second time and it was going to be perfect. The life Luke had always wanted.

The kids were all standing in the kitchen by this time to find their mom and dad kissing and hugging and crying. Yes they were both crying.

"What's going on?" Mia asked her blue eyes were large with curiosity.

"Your mommy and I are getting back together." Luke smiled. Slowly one by one, the kids all started grinning. Thalia looked at Luke and smiled before pulling him into a kiss. The kids all ran to their parents and hugged them tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is a little short. Thank you for reading and letting me know you liked it. I can't update for awhile because I'm moving and I have no way to update, but I will update as soon as I can. Please let me know how you liked this chapter and I'm just setting it up for future conflict and plot. So enjoy! ~ Bolts and Trees.**

* * *

><p>Luke sighed and turned over expecting to find his bed full of children. However when he did he was only met by his wife. They had made it official and were married for about four years now. Thalia pulled him closer and there was something different about Thalia lately.<p>

"Thals wake up." Luke whispered glancing at the clock and realizing it was already eight o'clock.

Thalia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Luke before sitting up, "Luke I need to tell you something."

Luke looked at her and propped himself up on his elbow, "What would that be Thals?"

"I'm pregnant again." Thalia smiled.

Luke could barely contain his excitement, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I took the test yesterday, I didn't have time to tell you."

Luke was over the moon. He was going to have another kid. Thalia was about to say something when Mia walked in dragging her baby Pegasus with her. She always came in around this time to say good morning to her parents.

"Good morning mommy, daddy, and the new baby." Mia smiled.

"You heard that?" Luke asked.

Mia nodded, "I was standing there the whole time. Plus I saw mommy buy the tests yesterday."

* * *

><p>Eight months later, Thalia and Luke welcomed another set of twins into the world. One a little boy who looked like his mother, Declan Jameson, and another a little girl who looked like her father, Andrea May. They were born on the fourth of July at seven thirty at night. Declan, Claire, and Mia were excited to have two more siblings.<p>

"Do you guys want to hold them?" Luke asked. Thalia was sleeping in her bed and Mia was watching over her. She had always been like that with her mom, always very protective.

After Luke situated the Claire and Declan, he walked over to the chair Mia was sitting in and picked her up before sitting her on his own lap, "Are you watching mommy?"

Mia nodded, she was ten now but somehow Luke managed to get her onto his lap, "Yeah. She's really tired."

"Why don't you go see your brother and sister?" Luke asked, "I'm sure Declan and Claire will let you hold them."

Mia shook her head and stayed planted right next to her mother's side. It was just something about Mia. Luke didn't think he's ever seen Mia away from her mother more that five minutes.

"You really love your mother don't you?" Luke asked. Mia nodded and then turned towards Luke.

"Will you guys still love us the same?" Mia asked.

Luke chuckled, "Of course we will. Just because the babies were born doesn't mean we'll stop loving you guys any less that we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>

Mia sighed and walked into the kitchen where her mother was making lunch for the twins. She set the bags of groceries down on the table and walked over to the stove, "What's for lunch?"

"Andie wants Spaghetti O's and Dylan wants a pizza bagel. Can you make Dylan's lunch?" Thalia asked her.

Mia nodded and went to go grab Dylan so he could help her put what he wanted on it, "Ok pepperoni?"

Dylan nodded, "And lots of cheese, but not too much sauce."

Mia nodded and set to work allowing Dylan to supervise so it was made to the utmost perfection. After that Mia popped it into the oven and pulled it out when it was bubbly and just the way Dylan liked it.

She cut it in half, put it on his favorite Avengers plate, along with a small Caesar salad, and some grapes. She handed him a juice box and set him up at the breakfast bar and then Andie wandered in and claimed that she wanted a pizza bagel rather than Spaghetti O's so Mia was happy she made another half. She plated Andie's on a Ariel plate the same as Dylan's and set her up at the breakfast bar as well with a juice box.

Thalia smiled, "Thank you Mia."

At the moment Thalia was happy that Mia wasn't doing what she was usually doing. The moment Mia got into high school something shifted with her. She would skip curfew, go to parties, she came home smashed a couple times. Luke and Thalia didn't know what to do with her. Other times she was like this; the caring older sister.

Claire walked in, "Oh, Spaghetti O's. She dished herself some and grabbed a bowl for Declan who was in the den playing video games with his friends Nick and Ryan."

"Aren't you hungry Mia?" Thalia asked as she made herself and Luke some leftover pasta from Luke's restaurant Dec's. It was a sports bar where all the kids had jobs, Andie and Dylan helped the host, Claire and Mia waited tables, and Declan had just been promoted to Assistant Manager.

Mia shook her head before grabbing her keys, "Nope."

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked praying it wasn't another party. Mia was definitely the wild child out of the bunch.

Mia shook her head, "I was going to hang out with Nicky."

Nicky di Angelo was the one who kept Mia out of trouble ninety five percent of the time. He had been Nico's from a previous relationship which he was now back in and had four kids. Tate the oldest, Nicky and Devin the middle kids. Devin was the only girl, and lastly there was Aiden, the youngest out of the four.

"Is Nicky back from Italy?" Thalia asked. Nicky had gotten into some trouble but now he was trying to clean himself up to get into Havard, the kid was brilliant.

Mia nodded, "He just asked me if I wanted to go out for some frozen yogurt."

"Have fun and let me know if you're going to stay over there tonight." Thalia called as Mia walked towards the front door.

Luke walked in from the backyard where he was doing some work on the pool and smiled at Andie and Dylan, "Who wants to go swimming?"

"After you finish your lunch." Thalia smiled before kissing Luke causing Andie to aww and Dylan to roll his eyes.

"Where are the other three?" Luke asked.

"Claire and Declan are down in the den playing video games or something with Nick and Ryan and apparently Mia is going over to Nicky's for the day." Thalia shrugged and handed Luke the plated pasta and salad.

"I thought we talked about her hanging around with Nicky." Luke sighed.

Thalia looked at him, "He keeps her out of trouble. Do you really want another episode with a drunken Mia?"

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Alright but I still don't like the kid."

"I know you don't." Thalia rolled her eyes and the crew from the basement came upstairs.

Claire looked out of place with the boys. She was tall and blonde like her father but she had her mother's facial features. She also had her father's polar blue eyes. However Claire could kick any of their asses any day in any video game.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Luke asked.

"We were going to head over to Ryan's to check out the new Call of Duty game." Declan shrugged.

"Are you going with them Claire?" Luke asked.

Claire shook her head, "James asked me if I wanted to help him out with his horses."

"Is that code for something?" Luke asked teasingly.

Claire rolled her eyes, "No, he seriously has horses."

"Well just be home by curfew, and text Mia so we know if she's coming home or not." Thalia smiled.

"Oh, I was just going to spend the night at Ryan's if it's ok with you guys." Declan shrugged.

"It's fine." Luke shrugged.

* * *

><p>Mia knocked on the di Angelos' door and waited for a moment. Aiden answered and smiled, "Hey there Mia."<p>

"Where's your brother?" Mia smiled.

Aiden raised his eyebrows, "Are you looking for Tate?"

"Nicky." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Nicholas!" Aiden called, "Your girlfriend is here."

Nicky practically ran to the door with a Cheshire Cat grin stretched across his face, "Hey Mia...she's not my girlfriend."

Aiden rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch, "Just ask her out already."

Mia smiled and hugged Nicky, "Hey how was Italy?"

Nicky shrugged, "Boring. I got you something though."

"You did?" Mia smiled.

"It's from one of my grandmother's boutiques. I think it's your size." Nicky nodded, "Do you want to try it on?"

Mia nodded and Nicky handed her a beautiful floral print box. Mia opened the box and gasped, inside was a gorgeous black lace dress and a gorgeous necklace, "Nicky this had to be seriously expensive."

"I got it for a great price." Nicky grinned, "Go try it on. My mom guessed on your size, it might be a little big."

Mia ran up to Nicky's bathroom and tried the dress on before walking out, "It's perfect."

"Great." Nicky smiled before walking over and clasping the silver necklace around her neck, "It looks amazing on you."

Mia smiled, "I missed you."

Nicky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you too."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, "I missed you more."

* * *

><p>Claire and James sat out in the barn with the horses, they did this often. James would play his guitar and sing while Claire would sketch and sneak kisses from him.<p>

"Are you ok tonight?" James asked her.

Claire shrugged, "I'm worried about Mia. She's been out of control since Nicky left for Italy."

"Well aren't they back, I swore I saw Tate with Bre?" James asked.

"They are now but Mia would come home smashed from parties. She wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. I don't know what was going on but I think she was hanging out with Seth Jackson again." Claire sighed. Seth was the problem child of the Jackson family and whenever Mia was around him she adopted his behaviors.

"Don't worry so much. Mia will get over this." James smiled before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her shoulder that was exposed from her tank top.

Claire melted into his arms, resting her body against his solid chest and she continued to sketch. It was a perfect evening, the crickets were chirping, the horses were all starting to settle down for the night, fireflies were dancing outside, and Claire was with James.

"I love you James." Claire smiled.

"I love you too Claire." They had come a long way since they had first met. First they started out as best friends, and when they first met James insisted on calling her Miss. Claire. Then James insisted on courting her and finally he asked her to be his steady girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Declan came home around ten because Ryan ended up having to do something so he decided to spend some time with his younger siblings. Beside he was about to head off to college at the end of the year so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with them.<p>

"You're home already?" Thalia asked.

"Ryan had to work tomorrow so Nick and I just went home." Declan shrugged, "Where are Andie and Dylan?"

"Your father's taking them late night swimming. You've got time to join them." Thalia smiled.

"Cool." Declan went to go change before running out to the enclosed pool that they could use year round.

Luke had the twins in the water. Declan jumped in after yelling cannon ball and getting hysterical laughter from the twins.

"Is it cool if I join you guys?" Declan asked.

"Of course!" Andie grinned before swimming over to Declan and hanging onto his back.

Dylan had always been closer to Mia and his mother than Declan and Luke. So Dylan tended to hang around Mia. Claire was just the middle man and either of the twins enjoyed hanging around Claire.

"Do you want to play Marco Polo?" Andie asked.

"Sure, Dylan you want to play?" Declan asked.

"I'm relaxing." Dylan shook his head. He was floating on his little blue raft.

"Suit yourself." Declan noticed his parents were in the hot tub with some wine and cheese and crackers. He could also see the array of snacks his mother had set out of the twins and himself. So Declan played with the twins until around eleven when Thalia declared it was bed time for them.


End file.
